A Secret
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo's keeping a secret from Hitsugaya, will he find out. LEMON HitsuHina Please Review!
1. The Secret and Jealousy

**Author's note: **Here's another random short fic and as usual, it's HitsuHina, my favorite couple. Hope you guys like it. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: A Secret

Toshiro had just finished all of the paperwork and decided to pay Hinamori a visit. He made his way to the 5th division, and brought along a watermelon for them to share.

When he got there, Hinamori wasn't there though. He got a little worried and began to look around all over Seireitei for her and when he finally found her, he wasn't at all happy. The reason for this was because she was standing with Kira and with a blush on her face. A surge of jealousy immediately went through his body and he wanted to kill Kira, but instead he went closer to them silently to hear their conversation.

"Kira-kun, I don't know what you're talking about." She replied silently. Kira had confronted Momo about her feelings for Toshiro after Rangiku forced him to do it. That was the reason Momo was blushing. Before Kira said anything again, they felt Hitsugaya's reitsu.

Hitsugaya cursed himself for getting detected. Momo and Kira both looked around for him and they soon found him. Momo immediately became nervous and almost ran, but Hitsugaya caught her wrist before she could.

Kira knew what to do to not get killed by Toshiro and quickly left. Momo, whose wrist was still caught by Hitsugaya's hand, tried to pry it lose but it didn't work out very well.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?" She asked after Hitsugaya finally let go of her. "N-Nothing, just, what were you and Izuru talking about?" He asked while Momo was surprised he actually asked. She smiled and gained some courage.

"Oh nothing, it's just a secret." She replied with that same smile on causing Hitsugaya to blush. The word secret was all he heard before he became completely enraged with worry and jealousy. Immediate thoughts of her with Kira ran through his head. "Momo, what's the secret, tell me."

Momo just giggled and shook her head to answer no. "Fine, Bed-Wetter, you leave me no choice." He said before starting to tickle her. She fell onto the ground and continued to laugh. "Ok, Bed-Wetter, I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me what the secret was." He said while his hands remained at her sides. She got up and got some of the dust off of her clothes.

She got ready to speak, but then suddenly shunpoed back to her room and closed the doors. After closing the doors, she turned around only to find Hitsugaya standing there with his sexy smirk and Momo blushed. "Now, what's the secret?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I can't tell you. It's a secret." She said before Hitsugaya started tickling her again.

"Tell me Momo, or I'll keep on tickling you." He said as Momo continued to laugh wildly. As Hitsugaya continued to tickle her, he saw her innocent face with that smile. The smile of the girl he had fallen for, and he wished she was all his. Momo couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ok, O- haha Ok, Hitsugaya-kun, I'll tell you, hahaha."

Hitsugaya smiled in triumph, but the smile quickly left his face when he thought of what she was going to tell him.

"Ok, Kira and I were just talking about how- BAKUDO LEVEL 1 RESTRAIN!" She yelled out before she made another attempt to escape. Her kido was strong, but against a captain, the constriction could've been compared to a piece of tape. Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him, yet not into an embrace.

"Nice try, Momo, but I'm not going to let you use Kido anymore. Now tell me!" He said getting a little frustrated.

Momo, with both of her wrists caught, tried to escape, but to no avail, Hitsugaya's hold on her wrists held firm.

She had no choice, but to tell him. "Fine, the secret was-" She didn't even finish the sentence and she kissed Toshiro right on the lips. Toshiro was too shocked to kiss back and Momo's tongue entered his mouth and played with his tongue bringing him back to reality. He finally started kissing back relieving Momo of all her fears of him not loving her more than friends.

Hitsugaya let go of his grasp and wrapped his arms around Momo's waist and her arms wrapped around Hitsugaya's neck. They continued to kiss and Momo's hands soon started to wander into clothes and roam his chest. The whole time they kissed they went closer to Momo's bed and soon Momo pushed him on the bed.

**Author's note: **Hope you guys liked it. Lemon next chapter! Please review this story and my other story: A Game of War and Sabotage.


	2. Dirty Dreams

**Author's note: **Well here's the next chapter of A Secret, it's a lemon, don't read if you don't like to. I updated this extra slow just to piss of Merciless Ruby. Hahahaha… Hope you guys like it and review!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Dirty Dreams

They both landed on the bed and Momo smirked at Hitsugaya. It wasn't everyday she could see a vulnerable Hitsugaya. She straddled on Hitsugaya and laid a gentle teasing kiss on his lips. His tongue immediately went through her pink lips and played with Momo's. Momo let him play with her tongue as she undressed him.

After she completely undressed him, she broke the kiss and undressed herself. As she undressed herself, Hitsugaya looked at her with lust in his eyes. He licked his lips and wanted to be in her so badly, but all that did was make Momo undress even more slowly.

When they were both completely naked, Momo straddled on him once more. His hard manhood barely made contact with her wet opening. This caused him to let out a moan that was almost inaudible, but Momo had heard it.

"Hitsugaya-kun, did you like that feeling?" she asked as she grinded down a bit further causing Hitsugaya to let out another moan. She just giggled and laid another kiss on his lips. She moved down to his neck and started to suck on the skin. He enjoyed this feeling and his hands traveled to her back and touching all the skin possessively.

Her lips traveled all to one of Hitsugaya's nipples and gently bit it as her hand traveled to his other nipple and gently rubbed and played with it. Hitsugaya let out more moans from all the pleasure he was experiencing. He was helpless from the treatment Momo was giving him.

Momo went down even further and started to kiss and lick his six pack. She gently nibbled on all of his muscles and Toshiro enjoyed every moment of it. As she continued to nibble on his six pack, his hands instinctively moved to her head and guided her lower. She followed with his directions and soon her mouth was at his erect manhood.

Just as she was about to take him into her mouth, she just licked it gently. Instead of sucking on his manhood, her fingers wrapped around it and started to stroke it. She was amazed at how long his length was and continued to stroke it.

He was restless and Momo stroked faster. Just when he thought he was going to ejaculate, Momo let go of his manhood and began sucking on it. He moaned as Momo sucked on his manhood. Momo's tongue had also started to play with his manhood. Soon, Hitsugaya let out another moan and released into Momo's mouth and Momo sucked in all of the juices.

Momo then moved to his lips once more and kissed it. She was about to position herself to let him enter her, but Hitsugaya pushed her over and went on top of her.

He smirked at her and kissed her to stop her from pouting. His lips then moved to her neck and began sucking on it just as she had done to him. He then went down to her breasts and kissed both of them before taking one in and licking and nibbling it. His other hand moved to her other breast and gently pinched it causing her to let out a moan of pure pleasure.

He looked at her creamy abdomen and licked all over it making her giggle. She continued to giggle, but soon she stopped when his lips traveled to her wet womanhood and licked around it causing her to moan instead of giggle. He swallowed all the liquids around her womanhood and then inserted his tongue into her womanhood.

Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes and let out another loud moan. Hitsugaya continued this until he couldn't contain his urge to be in her anymore. He went back on top of her and positioned himself and entered her.

At first he went in slowly because of Momo's pained expression, but soon her expression changed and she moaned letting him know she was ready. He entered her faster and faster. Her wet womanhood was tight and they both moaned out each other's names the whole time. Soon, Toshiro released into her and she had also reached her orgasm.

Toshiro pulled out of her and laid beside her. After catching their breaths Toshiro realized something.

"Momo, you still didn't tell me what the secret was." He said before giving her another sweet and quick kiss. She just giggled and gave him a kiss as well. "I told Rangiku that I heard you moaning the last time I was checking up on you when you were sleeping. She told me it was normal for you to have those kinds of dreams. I asked her who you were dreaming about and she said it was me, but I didn't believe her. So she forced Kira to come and make me confess to you, but I guess I already-" she was cut off by another kiss.

"Bed-Wetter, you should've believed her because I was dreaming about you." He said before pulling her into and an embrace and kissing her again.

Sleep soon consumed them and while Momo dreamed of her childhood with Toshiro, Toshiro was once again having another dirty dream about Momo.

**Author's note: **Ok, finally done with this chapter and fic. Hope you guys liked it and review!!!!


End file.
